pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vampyros Experimento - Thin Man
Są to wycinki z pamiętnika Dr.Housleya, znalezione w lesie miasta Stirling. 12.06.1986 09:57 AM Zaczęliśmy przeprowadzać eksperymenty w poszukiwaniu skutku choroby wampiryzmu. Eksperyment odbywa się w bunkrze w mieście Stirling. Lista Królików Doświadczalnych Niewolnik (Obiekt 1) John Huckleback (Obiekt 2) Rose Morry (Obiekt 3) 13.06.1986 14:43 AM Te stany przemiany w wampira nazwiemy tak : Ubrania i początek picia krwi : Hondur Zmiana skóry na blady : Skitno Grasowanie po nocach : Hun-tero 14.06.1986 11:23 AM Wampiryzm to choroba wywołana przez tajemniczą substancję, której nie możemy zidentyfikować. Choroba wywołuje ataki drgawek i duże chęci spożycia czyjeś krwi. Co do eksperymentu Obiektowi 1 daliśmy czarną szatę, a także tą substancję. Podaliśmy mu też trochę zwierzęcej krwi. Obiekt 1 pił ją powoli. To już etap Hondur. 15.06.1986 12:54 AM Obiekt 1 ma bladą, białą jak mleko skórę. To etap Skitno od angielskiego słowa skin - skóra 16.06.1986 15:15 AM Obiekt 1 znikł! Albo ten porywacz go porwał albo on samemu uciekł z celi. Obiekt 1 zostawił jednak szatę. To etap Huntero od słowa hunter - łowca. Cóż, idę spać. 17.06.1986 14:11 AM Kucharka ze stołówki plotkowała z pracownikami bunkra o tajemniczych odgłosach i czymś grasujących w zamkniętym magazynie. W bunkrze jest jednak rozległy system wentylacji. 17.06.1986 01:10 AM O boże, coś było za oknem! Postać ta była wysoka, miała duże jak szczudły nogi, była elegancko ubrana, prawie nic by nie było w tym strasznego, gdyby nie to, że nie miała twarzy! Może ją nazwę...Thin Man! (pl. Chudy człowiek ) Akurat byłem w domu. 18.06.1986 Wczoraj miałem dziwny sen, zaraz go opiszę... Dziwny Sen Część I Była północ, przede mną był pień z wystającym drewnianym knobem, którym można byłoby kogoś zabić. Upadłem na ziemię. Wszystko wokół było czarne. Widziałem tą samą postać... Thin Mana i Obiekt 1. 19.06.1986 12:23 AM Poszedłem z moją asystentką (Sue Marlin) do pielęgniarki. Dostałem krwawienia z nosa, bólów głowy i wielu innych objawów, ale pielęgniarka posiada wiele leków. Wszystko przeszło. 20.06.1986 14:44 AM Eksperyment przerwano z powodów techniczych, więc zastanowię się nad wyjazdem do Kanady. Kolega z pracy (Dr.Smith) znalazł łatwą i dużo płatną pracę. W dodatku była bardzo blisko mojego domu, było to odszukanie jakiś śladów po katastrofie w szkole. Dostałem też ochroniaży. I bardzo drogi noktowizor, a także broń. 21.06.1986 15:36 AM Poszedfłem tam, nie znalazłem zaś żadnych zapalniczek, czy innych łatwopalnych materiałów. Znalazłem zaś fotografię przedstawiające miejscowy plac zabaw i "Zbiór Diabelskich Legend","The Groβmann Song". Na fotografiach były tam dzieci a obok... Thin Man! Tych fotografii było około 5. 22.06.1986 12:54 AM Reaktywowano eksperyment. Obiektowi 2 dano środki uspokajające. Na siłę próbowaliśmy mu dać tą krew. Zrobił tylko mały łyczek. Zostawiliśmy go bez krwi. Po 10 minutach Obiekt 2 błagał o krew. Obiekt 2 umarł. 23.06.1986 14:13 AM Śledztwo się zakończyło, policja powiedziała, że to porywacz, nic więcej. Ale ja wiedziałem, że to Thin Man! 24.06.1986 15:53 AM Powiedziałem szefowi, że eksperyment nie ma sensu, to tylko morderstwo! Wypuściliśy ostatni Obiekt 3, Rose Morry. Rose powiedziała "On jest tą istotą z waszych koszmarów, nie chcecie jego zobaczyć..." 25.06.1986 21.03 PM Sąd oddał mi tą osobliwą książkę o bluźnierczym tytule "Zbiór Diabelskich Legend" i tą drugą. Najbardziej zaintrygowała mnie germańska legenda o Der Großmann, czyli Cabadath. Legenda Der Großmann opowiadała o wysokiej istocie, która porywa dzieci, które bez pytania wymykały się do silnie zamglonych lasów. Przeszły mnie ciarki. Tak to on... Thin Man! 26.06.1986 23:00 PM Przełamałem się, poszedłem nocą do do magazynu pod ziemią. Widziałem go, zaatakował mnie. Miałem przy sobie pistolet ze śledztwa, więc z refleksem i celnie wycelowałem w bladą głowę wampira. W szczątkach nie było w ogóle głowy. Odkryłem, że to Obiekt 1 (on, niewolnik). thumb|178px|Slender - 14 dzieci27.06.1986 (Zamazane krwią) Znalazłem starą kartkę w lesie, przeczytałem ją, pisało tam "Jestem istotą, przed którą kryjecie się pod kołdrami, zapalacie światła, jesteśmy istotami z najgorszych koszmarów." były tam też zwłoki 14 dzieci! 28.06.1986 7:00 AM Policja potwierdziła, że ja jestem tym porywaczem. Dostałem karę 2 lat więzienia i zakaz wykonywania zawodu przez rok. Policja i celnicy pozwolili mi tylko wziąć książkę "The Großmann Song". 29.06.1986 8:00 AM To mój pierwszy dzień, siedzę w celi z Anglikiem. Nie pozostało nam nic, jak przeczytać książkę. Cała książka była po niemiecku, więc więzień (Alex) przetłumaczył pieśń. Chodźcie drogie dzieci, Chodźcie i bawcie się. Pozwólcie, by Groβmann zabrał was hen, On nie gryzie, nie, Lecz, drogie dzieci, bójcie się. Bo jeśli nie zaśpiewacie pieśni tej, On wyrwie serce twe. Dziś zwie się on Slender Man, Znany jako najgorszy człowiek na ziemi tej. Sprawi, że w szaleństwie zagłębisz się, Gdy on będzie tam stał, groźnie patrząc się. Więc biegnijcie dzieci, biegnijcie hen, Uciekajcie i nigdy nie wracajcie, nie. Inaczej powinnyście spalone zostać, W urnie zamknięte i nigdy nie powstać. Bo strach dla Slender Man'a nie znany, On sprawi, że zapłaczecie krwawymi łzami. 30.06.1986 9:10 AM Już koniec miesiąca. Muszę jakoś się stąd wyrwać. A gdyby wywołać pożar... 01.07.1986 10:25 thumb|Slender ManZawsze o 10:30 jest lunch, zaś blisko stołówki jest kuchnia z kuchenkami i gazem. Jak wszędzie są przecież systemy wentylacji. Alex odwróci uwagę kucharki, a ja spróbuję ukraść butlę z gazem do szyldu wentylacyjnego aż do mojego pokoju. Lekko rozpalimy czymś gaz i uwolnimy go w wentylacji. Gdy celnicy zaalarmują i wypuszczą więźniów, weźmiemy butlę i utniemy strażnikom drogę do wyjścia, a także przy okazji wywołamy ogromny pożar. 02.07.1986 10:28 30 min do 10:30 thumb|154px|Slender Man - 1987Będę teraz pisał, ale gdzie... może pod ławką. Andreas odwrócił uwagę. Wezmę teraz butlę... Jestem w szyldzie wentylacyjnym, akurat butla spadnie na łóżko. Muszę szybko to rozpalić. Przynajmniej jestem sam. 03.07.1986 10:32 Uciekłem do miasteczka. Alex (jako kwalifikowany fryzjer) obciął się i mnie. Przefarbowaliśmy się też. W pamiętniku jest też wycinek z lokalnej gazety "Pożar w więzieniu i bibliotece szkolnej i zaginięcie 14 dzieci". 04.07.1986 15:06 Przynajmniej zemściłem się. Nie wiem co teraz zrobię, mam zwariowane życie: wampiry, duchy, dziwne istoty, ucieczki z wiezienia. Alex jedzie do USA, by prowadzić dochodzenie na temat Thin Mana lub Slender Mana. 04.07.1986 00:00 Nie mogę zasnąć. Jestem sam, w dodatku mieszkam obok lasu. Wezmę więc aparat i latarkę. Dobra, ubiorę się i idę do lasu zabić to coś... ??.??.???? ??:?? Wyszedłem z domu i zemdlałem. Słyszę w głowie jakiś głos, który każę mi zebrać jakieś 8 kartek. ??.??.???? ??:?? Szukałem i szukałem, aż znalazłem wszystkie kartki, a także znalazłem jakiś dom. Pomocy! Coś jest za mną... To już był koniec żywotu Dr.Housleya. Alex próbował nakręcić serię Marble Hornets. Ale Alexa też zabił Slender Man. Na miejscu lasu i miasta Stirling przez około 30 lat wybudowano ładne miasto. Na miejscu lasu powstał olbrzymi park. Najnowszy przypadek zaginięcia to znany incydent Jacka i Jana. thumb|Oto zwłoki Dr.HousleyaNikt nigdy po tym incydencie nie widział Thin Mana. Zaś Obiekt 1 nie żyje. Policja zrobiła też zdjęcie zwłokom Dr.Housleya. Zostały one zniekształcone. Na całym świecie donoszono o porwaniach. Istnieją też inne stworzenia jak: The Rake, który pochodzi z Nowego Jorku, Palochnik, który pochodzi z Rosji. A także donoszono o psychopatycznym Doktorze Slenderze. thumb|Slender - DzieckoNiektóre materiały zapożyczone z owych past: Dr.Slender pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/dr_._slender Slender pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/slender Slenderman pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/slenderman Palochnik pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/palochnik Fotografie Slendera zapożyczyłem z różnych Wiki. Copyright (©) 2014 Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone Zakazuje edytowania owej Creepypasty i pisać oceny w skali od 1 do 10 w komentach. Pozdro Yarko The Psycho Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie